Element Rider : The Burst Chronicles
by TheDevil Maric
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first Story.. So.. Enjoy.. If you don't, then oh well.. ORE SANJOU! Rated M for Future BANG! (Maybe not gonna happen.) Mostly language, and blood violence. That would be qualified for Rated T, but if it wasn't for the Language, it would be T. Or the Future Bang possibility, or the good old Shower makeout. OC / Harem, Kirito / Bigger Harem.


**Hello, everyone! This is UltimaCrashMaric, or UCM on DragonHissatsuEmperor's channel.. I know what you're asking, why did you make a channel? Well, this is the answer.. Dash told me I should one day confront DHE, but that was just too easy.. So I did a better thought, make my own channel. So, enjoy my first story..**

 **Kamen Rider Pyron!**

 **\- Talking -**

 **= ELEMENT! =**

" **Henshin!** "

 **= Seigan : PYRON! =**

* * *

A teen was thrown back along the road, being picked on at school by two, "Heh.. I wondered how you did in SAO.. A wimp?!" he was kicked in the stomach, soon stepped on. This teen was Kakushi Kusaka, a survivor of the SAO accident, as well as a survivor of the incident that happened five months ago, it was an accident where a building was exploded and a strange race attacked everyone.

Kakushi stood up and whiped blood from his mouth, he then punched one of them back and breathed a bit. Kakushi looked at the two, they both looked toward Kakushi, then ran off to the distance. Kakushi walked to his motorcycle, then looked to his hand, data was coming from it, he coughed a bit, then the data came back. He looked at his hand and widened his eyes, "What is this?!" he began to freak out, getting onto his bike and riding off.

"Shi-san?" A girl ran up to the sidewalk where the bike was, watching Kakushi ride off, "Shi-san!" she soon ran after him.

* * *

"What is this?!" Kakushi was in his house, in his room, on his bed, watching his hand turn into data. "No.. No.. No no no.." He shook his head, but then saw in his head came a vision, soon his waist glew bright gold. A pulse then blew from his waist and a trinket that was eye shaped appeared. "Eyecon?" he looked forward, his dad was a police officer, and told him all about his adventures.

Kakushi pressed the button and a symbol appeared, "E1?" he looked closely, then he heard a voice. _" **E1, E2, E3, E4.. The four Elemental Kamen Riders..** "_ Kakushi looked around from it, "Kamen Rider?" he looked up. _" **Pisotherus, the Kamen Rider of Water.. Manthos, the Kamen Rider of Wind.. Ragerus, the Kamen Rider of Earth.. and Pyron, the Kamen Rider of Fire.. Which is you.. Kakushi Kusaka.** "_ Kakushi looked to the belt that appeared on his waist, it was like a Ghost Driver, except the buckle didn't seemed like the Ghost theme, it was a golden plate that was a little like the DecaDriver, except instead of the Rider symbols, were four elemental symbols, instead of the side levers was the Ghost Driver's Trigger and the inside was like the Eyecon Slot.

"Eh?" He looked around hearing a strange sound, it was like the ringing of a large bell. "Someone's in trouble!" He ran out of the house, leaving behind a blue card, it said ' _To Asuya_ ', which said girl came in. "Shi-san? He left a note.." She picked it up and read through it, seeing a bit of blood on it. "Shi-san.." Asuya walked from the room to search for Kakushi.

* * *

Kakushi stopped at the middle of the city, untying a girl from a rope and stood up, looking around. Then he turned and was punched back by something, " **Now I got a reason to kill ya.. You useless wretch!** " Kakushi looked to see the two from before, except they were covered in purple aura. "What the?!" Kakushi rolled along the ground from another punch. _" **Henshin!** "_ The belt from before appeared on his waist and blew the man back, he pulled out the Elemental Eyecon, pressing it and placing it into the buckle.

 **= ELEMENT! =**

Kakushi closed the buckle and a Parka Ghost that had flame marks along the bottom of the jacket. "Is that.. Me?" He looked up, then rolled from the other teen, both glaring at him, " **This stuff is great!** " he kicked a building's pillar apart, sending a part of it toward Kakushi. " **Henshin!** " Kakushi pushed in the trigger, turning to a red lined and orange bodysuited armor, soon the jacket thing came apart of Kakushi. Kakushi had become something that'll change his life forever..

 **= Seigan : PYRON! =  
** **\+ Power On! Let's Go! MOERO KAKUGO! +**

Pyron stood, his visor being the same as Toucon Ghost : Boost Damashii, except the horn had a red crystal instead of orange. Pyron walked forward, the two becoming strange beasts, they seemed both like lions with swords. Pyron jumped and kicked it in the face, knocking it back. " **I need to save them.. I _HAVE_ to save them..** " Pyron said as he grabbed his wrist, letting his other hand flap around. Pyron charged forward and punched into the lion two, knocking them both back. Soon a sword that looked like the Sunglass Slasher, except the blade seemed like it was engulfed in flames from shape.

 **= SUNSHINE SLASHER! =**

Pyron slashed through the first one, it starting to spark up, he soon slashed twice more to form a flame symbol. " **WHY?!** " The beast exploded, embarrased to be defeated so easily. Pyron turned slightly toward the other lion, who pulled out black Eyecons and threw them out, Ganma soldiers appearing. " **So you're playing that game..** " Pyron charged, slashing through some of them, but was soon left without a sword due to one of the Ganma taking it and slashing him back with it. " **HA!** " He punched into another with flame ability, then jumped up, dodging an attack from them, the Ganma hitting eachother and all exploding. Pyron landed on the ground, then charged as the Ganma Eyecons slowly shattered.

" **TAKE THIS!** " He jumped up and punched at then grabbed by the lion beast, soon rolling along the ground with it. Pyron then stood and pulled the Trigger one more time, " **Now.. I'll make sure someone like you would never do this again!** " he jumped to the air.

 **= Chou Seigan! =  
\+ Pyron : OMEGA DRIVE! +**

Pyron kicked toward the lion creature, " **TAKE THIS, GRABORUS!** " he made up a name for him. Pyron blasted through Graborus' chest, causing it to shatter the beastly form from the teen's body. " **Where did you get that power?** " Pyron grabbed the collar of Graborus, "A man.. With.. This stuff.." he held up a sky blue Eyecon with a black inner body. Pyron took it and crushed it, soon the boy near him falling, he then faded to dust, " **Weird..** " he then walked off, leaving the pieces of the monster Eyecon near the fallen teen.

Pyron was walking, soon his suit fading, "Shi-san!" Asuya came and hugged him, "Asuya.." Kakushi scratched the back of his head. "Are you ok?" Asuya asked, "Y-Yeah.. I'm fine." Kakushi lied, he didn't want to worry her. _" **Remember.. You now carry the burden of Elemental Rider Pyron.** "_ Kakushi held the Pyron Eyecon tightly, walking off.

* * *

 **Jikai! Element Rider!**

"I made a promise.. I will make life shine like the sun.." Kakushi held the Pyron Eyecon closely, walking out of his house.

" **Henshin!** " Pyron was against a Rabbit type creature, " **What is this?** " he was holding a red eyecon with an orange inside body. " **Yosh!** " Pyron was now in a form with a red jacket, orange lining on the sides of the jacket, it seemed like a Coyote kind of thing.

 **= Seigan : PYUGUGARURU! =  
** **\+ BURST! Kakubo! Sei! Sei! GO! +**

Pyron held the Sunshine Slasher, slashing straight through the Rabbit creature, "Shi-san?!" Asuya saw that Pyron dehenshined to Kakushi. " **Pyukomeia..** " A wolf type creature stood, running fast, knocking Pyron back, soon he fell and the wolf stopped. " **SEIYA!** " Pyron gained a form with a Desert Snake based suit.

 **= Seigan : COBRAHABURU! =  
\+ EN~ERGY! Kyubo Ha-bu-ri! =**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider or Sword Art Online, I or II. But I do own the Elemental Riders.. So enjoy and support the official releases.. Also support Ninninger, for next episode of it is the last Episode! Bye bye!**


End file.
